1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support members used for attachment of lighting and electrical components. More particularly it relates to a structural truss device for use in construction of theatrical lighting and mounting of electrical components such as spotlights, and speakers, over stages used by entertainers. The device provides a combination of an enclosed conduit for routing electrical wires and control wires protected from external harm while inside the interior cavity. The device further provides a track for the adjustable mounting of lights and other heavy stage electrical equipment therefrom along with and a removable sidewall which provides access to the wires communicating through the enclosed conduit. Optional compression bolts may be used to increase compaction on the sidewall in its mountings and to also allow for mounting to support structures or wires if desired.
2. Prior Art
Modern stage productions frequently involve the necessity of overhead lights, sound system equipment, and other electronic equipment used during the production on the stage. With the advent of modern traveling rock bands and theater productions, the stages used for the production in question frequently moves from city to city on a weekly if not daily basis. Consequently the components used for installation of light and sound and other electronic equipment for such productions must provide for easy installation, removal, and reinstallation at frequently changing venues. Even productions that are static in that they do not move still require the installation of many overhead lights and other electrical equipment necessary for a modern theatrical production.
Currently, the installation of lights and sound equipment above stages is accomplished by the mounting of trusses which traverse the stage and are supported by end posts and cables and other conventional manner. The beams used for this type of support generally are round and of a length sufficient to traverse the distance required. The lighting or speakers or other equipment suspended from the beams are generally bolted to the exterior or attached using compression clamps or similar compression type fittings that grip the exterior surface of the support beam.
Since electric components require wires to power them and to control any remote movement aspects such as motors to change the direction of attached spotlights, this wiring must also communicate between the attached components and the power source or remote control device that controls their movement. This wiring is conventionally attached at the exterior of the support beam using plastic ties or rope or other manner to hold the wires to the support beam and out of the viewing area of the stage.
A number of problems arise in this mode of construction and wiring for the heavy devices such as spotlights and speakers used on a modern stage. First, the wiring being mounted on the outside of the support structure is subject to constant damage from abrasion from heavy poles adjacent to the support beam. Further, on stages designed for rapid deployment in venues in different cities, the constant removal and reinstallation of the wires in this manner subjects them to constant risk of damage from abrasion and impact during construction and removal of the stage structure.
Further, problems arise in the mounting of the heavy lighting and sound equipment from the support beams. Generally such heavy components are attached to the support beams using compression fittings such as xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d clamps that grip the support beam and must be tightened to a point that the clamp will not slide or rotate on the support. If the clamp loosens from vibration the light or speaker or other device will become disoriented from its intended direction. Also, the very nature of the intense compression needed to insure a firm mount to the support beam exterior also insures a hard time uninstalling the component due to the force needed to decompress the fitting on the structure. Such a compression mounting also causes delays in the installation of the equipment on new venues due to the time involved in mechanically turning the compression screws or other devices required to achieve a safe and secure mount above the performers.
Additional concerns arise with the connection point of the electrical device to the communicated power source or control device. Generally the high current draw of spotlights require thick wiring for supply and communication of a high amperage power supply to the light. Most such wires terminate at a pin connector which has male and female components to allow connection and disconnection of the light or speaker or other component from the wiring supplying it. These pin connectors are also subject to damage during installation on stage structures that are constantly being installed and dismantled. Further, they are subject to disconnection if the communicating components of the pin connectors are not properly mated and held together during installation.
As such, a need is ever present for an easily installed system of overhead support structures for stage lighting, speakers, and other electrical components mounted overhead in modern stage productions such as rock concerts and plays. Such a system should allow for easy assembly and disassembly for shows that travel to new venues on a constant basis. Such a system should also provide protection from damage to the electrical cables supplying the mounted components. Finally such a system needs to provide a very secure mount to the heavy components mounted upon it, while concurrently providing an easy manner to achieve that mount and to adjust that mount if needed. Additional utility from such a system would be provided by the ability to pre configure the support structure to individual stage construction and thereafter allow very fast installation of the wiring and components using the pre configured support beams and internally mounted wiring and pin connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,003 (Shemitz) addresses a universal track mounting system to provide modular construction, however Shemitz does not provide for an easy mount of components on the support structure since in requires a clamp clamps about the entire structure. Further Shemiz makes no provision for the large wiring required by high current drawing stage lighting and similar components and access to such wiring during installation or prefabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,315 (Shen) teaches a structure for clamping of lamps to a support that provides a track for power to the lights however Shen does not provide for the many varying types of speakers, spotlights, and remote control wiring that must be individually communicated to the many components mounted to a stage support truss. Neither does it provide any easy manner to access that wiring if needed.
As such, there exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured system of components that may be readily assembled into a stage lighting and sound system over a stage production. Such a system would provide a protected conduit for the individual control and power supply cables that must communicate with each individually supported lighting, sound, or other device attached to support members. Such a system would provide easy access to the conduit while concurrently providing the weight bearing attributes of the support beam to carry the heavy components used for stage productions. Further such a system would provide for easy assembly and disassembly of the stage lighting and sound systems for productions that change venue frequently, or stages that change shows frequently and thereby require different structures for the different shows being shown on the stage at different times.
Applicants"" device is an easily configured and installed system for structural truss system for providing an adjustable mechanical mount using a track for the heavy lighting, sound, and other components used overhead in stage productions.
The system features a track formed upon the lower surface of a support beam which allows for easy attachment of a mount for a spotlight or speaker or other component to any number of positions on the track. The mounting is achieved by insertion of a cooperatively engaging track mount onto the track and sliding it to the proper location for the component being mounted. Once so placed, the track mount is secured in place by a quick compression of a fitting upon the track. Since the track mount is supported by the track and not the compression upon the beam of a clamp or other mounting component, little compression is needed to secure the component in place and there is no danger of heavy components falling if compression on the fitting is not tight.
The wiring providing electrical current to the mounted devices such as spotlights, speakers, amplifiers, and the like is run through a conduit formed on the interior of the support beam. By running the power and control wires through the conduit formed internally in the support beam, the wiring is protected from abrasion and other damage during the installation of the heavy components used in stage productions. It is also protected from others on the stage or set that might be installing equipment that could brush against the support beam and cause damage to the wires.
If the support beams are prefabricated to the individual requirements of the show being staged, the wires placed in the conduit may remain sealed safely therein during installation, disassembly, and transport. This function is provided by the provision of pin connectors or other means of electrical connection of the internal wiring to external power or control panels. By placing pin connectors in a removable side panel so that a face with pin connectors is communicated through the side wall, a mating pin connector may be attached. In this way the wiring placed inside the conduit may be attached at both ends to connectors that will mount to the sidewall and communicate the circuit through the sidewall to a face plate with pin connectors therein. When installed on a set or stage, the pin connectors provide both a connection point to the power and control panels and the cables inside the conduit, and, a connection point at the other end of the cables to the light, speaker, or other component that must communicate with the respective power source or control unit attached at the other.
When installing or disassembling a stage setup, the support beam thus is attached at its ends to support structures, the components mounted to the track in the appropriate placement, and the wiring to the components connected using the pin connectors or other cooperative connecters communicating through the removable sidewall at both ends of the cables.
Another object of this invention is to provide an easily assembled and disassembled support system for stage components such as lighting and speakers.
A further object of this invention is the provision of adjustable mounting of the components in a support track that provides a safe and secure mount of the heavy components over the stage.
An additional object of this invention is providing a conduit to protect the supply and control cables which communicate with the components mounted in the support track.
A still further object of this invention is provided by the ability to preassemble the support beams to the dimensions of the stage for easy and fast installation and removal while still providing a secure mount to the components and protection to the wiring in a conduit.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.